The invention relates to a sewing machine for sewing a rubber strip to a tubular end section of an item of clothing.
In sewing a rubber strip to a tubular end section of an item of clothing made of an elastic, textile fabric to form an endless, elastic gather, the supplied rubber strip must be held under a certain tension until it is sewn to the material. In known sewing machines this tension is produced with the aid of the feed mechanism which transports the rubber strip stepwise and holds it rigidly clamped in place between the individual transport steps. However, because the feed mechanism as well as the shear that cuts the rubber strip are both arranged at a certain distance from the transporting device, in these known sewing machines there is an end piece of the rubber strip still unsewn after the cutting step that can no longer be controlled by the feed mechanism. This results not only in the fact that this end section is sewn without any tension, but that it can also be sewn with the edges crooked.